You Can Cure My Dying Soul
by Drown.The.City.666
Summary: All Zane wanted to do was live her life to the fullest, shes had a rough past that continues to haunt her slowly killing her, when she meets old friends of her friend Josh, can she live longer or just continue to die? JESSEOC
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: All Zane wanted to do was live her life to the fullest, shes had a rough past that continues to haunt her slowly killing her, when she meets old friends of her friend Josh, can she live longer or just continue to die? JESSEOC

RATING: M for mature audiences that can handle it hahaha

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Pairing: JesseOC

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything from Fast and the Furious I only own my original characters that I created from my imagination hahaha.

A/N: TO ANYONE WHO READS MY STORIES I JUST WANT TO SAY THIS STORY WILL BE UPLOADED PRETTY SLOW BUT MSG ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN :D ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter one

For some people their past is alright and fine for them, but for others like me our pasts come back and haunt us. Some learn to deal with them but others like myself will always have to deal with the pain that comes with the haunting.

My past will be revealed in the story later so that it all makes sense. I love to work on cars I always wanted to open my own garage but that won't be able to happen yet because I was dying. How? My liver is failing me and they can't find a donor for me yet, I had a chance once before but when I found out about a kid that needed the liver I gave it to him, he needed it more then I did.

I was diagnosed for my liver when I was 18 I'm now only 20, they estimated that I had at least 2 years to live of they didn't find a donor and now I only had two months left. I wanted to make the best of my life when I was diagnosed and even with two months left I was still trying. I have short fiery red hair, my piercing's consist of a stud in my nose three in each ear and an eyebrow piercing. My tattoos consist of a family tree tattoo on my inner arm that had my last name at the bottom, a date under the last name (Tuesday April 13th, 1997 they day my parents were killed), and a Phoenix that covered the middle of my back.

I had a beautiful figure, and was about 5'7. Because of a drug I was injected with in my past my eyes turned from a bright blue to an orange colour, because of the judging looks from people that I got that made me feel like I was just some freak I don't show anyone I don't trust my eyes, they are always hidden by either sunglasses or a blindfold.

After my parents death I became depressed and socially awkward, as part of my steps to become better I had to go to a group therapy session which I hated until Cleo came. Her parents had just gotten divorced and to top it all off she was blind. She helped me through my depression and I helped her through hers, but nothing would help change my past. She introduced me to her friends who I became friends with rapidly.

I was 16 back then and so was Cleo they rest where older then us, when I turned 18 I was diagnosed, telling my new found family that I was dying was one of the hardest things I had to do I still remember that day Cleo wouldn't stop crying, the others told me that they would be there for me no matter what for once in my life I was lucky, that was the day I vowed that I would never talk life granted ever again I was going to do what I wanted to no matter what.

We all shared a love that had to do with racing, they liked their cars because they believed they were sexy, I liked my car because it was the car me and my father built I would never give the car up ever because it means a lot to me and when I die I'm going to give it to Cleo because I know she will take car of it. We just moved back to LA from Boston because we missed home, Tonight we were going to the races.

Apparently some of Josh's old friends from high-school are going to be there and he wants to meet up with them. I didn't really car what he wanted to do because I would be surrounded by cars it would be like heaven only I probably wont be able to touch them. For tonight my outfit consisted of some black skinny jeans with my knee-high all black converses and a red short sleeve shirt with a v-neckline that showed some cleavage as well has my brown leather jacket, for my hair I just left it looking a bit messy it looked fine, and for make-up some simple eyeliner that even though my dislike of my eyes really made them pop! I put in all of my earrings then turned off the bathroom light stepping into my room putting on my sunglasses before I went down stairs to sit on the couch, I was the only one who didn't take long.

It was only Josh, Carrie, Samantha, Ronnie, Alice, Rose and me going because Cleo was pregnant. Yeah forgot to mention that didn't I oops well she's 6 months pregnant, there now you've been told.

When everyone was finally finished and ready to go we all headed out to our cars but not without saying bye to Cleo first. There were loads of people there and it seemed I was the only girl wearing clothes that covered me properly I chuckled at that (my voice is Husky). There seemed to be a big crowd around a group of people so that's where we went parking beside each other then getting out, everyone was staring I just laughed, Ronnie held onto Rose, Josh held onto Alice and Carrie and Sam were together holding hands.

"It appears that we're a bit late for the race what's up Dom?" Josh said as we reached the crowd "Josh, Well as I live and breath nice to see you brother" Dom said as they did the man hug move I just stared at the cars around me "Yo Z, my car don't sound right" Ronnie said I rolled my eyes and went to the car popping open the hood to only find that the problem was that there was a pair of lacy underwear stuck I laughed and grabbed it putting the hood down "Ronnie I found the problem, now tell me do you like cotton?" I asked then held up the lacy panties "or lace?" I finished with a smirk this caused the crowd to laugh including Dom and his group "Those aren't mine" Rose said staring at Ronnie who smiled nervously "I don't know how they got there baby I swear" he tried to cover "sorry Ronnie that's mine" Carrie said grabbing the lace as she and Sam giggled "great the lesbians fuck on my car" Ronnie muttered "Better you then me" I said shrugging.

"Well then J-man who are they?" Dom asked raising an eyebrow "I'm Ronnie this is my girl Rose, that's Carrie and her lover Sam , Alice and that sexy deprived car maniac chick is Z" Ronnie said as I smacked the back of his head "that would be my retarded mechanic for you" Josh said "are they any good?" Dom asked "yeah but Z over there is the best just watch, Z look at Dom's car and tell me about it" Josh said "well it's a 2000 model , red, 400 hp, top speed probably over 200 miles per hour, I'd have to say by the looks of it you have an all aluminium V8 2-valve push rod engine with a 3L displacement, and about 2 Nitro's" I said rubbing the back of my neck "Damn" His team said "That's Letty, Leon, My sis Mia, Jesse, and Vince, and that was amazing" Dom said I gave him a lazy smile "you should see her car" Carrie said pointing to it "marry me?" Leon said I laughed "pop the hood Jesse" Dom said as Jesse nodded happily I walked with him and popped the hood there was awes and oohs all around "Dominic I don't recognize this engine" Jesse said "and you won't because brainiac over here built it from scratch and I have to say it is hands down one of the best engines going" Josh said ruffling my hair I smacked his hand away "my names Z stop calling me brainiac or you'll end up on the wrong side of my gun" I said glaring at him "did we mention she's a bit violent? Well now you know" Ronnie stated sarcastically I flipped him the bird with a smirk "anyways back to Z's car she built the whole thing from scratch with her father, may he rest in peace, this was her design" Josh said I offered him a weak small smile.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading :D remember msg me with any ideas :P UNTIL NEXT TIME :)


	2. AN: READ IT IS IMPORTANT!

A/N:

OKAY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED LETS MAKE THIS CLEAR, THIS IS A STORY USE YOUR IMAGINATION PEOPLE JEEZ, ZANE HAS MEDICINE TO HELP HER PAIN, THE DRUG SHE WAS INJECTED WITH ALSO HELPS HER AND KILLS HER. ANOTHER THING I WAS LOOKING AT MY BROTHERS CAR WHEN I WROTE THIS BECAUSE IT LOOKS SOMEWHAT SIMILAR TO DOM'S SO I AM SORRY IF ITS WRONG, AND DUDE OF COURSE NO ONE IS BETTER THEN JESSE AT CARS, I WAS SIMPLY JUST SAYING THAT HE DIDN'T KNOW THE ENGINE BECAUSE IT IS NOT REAL, A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION THAT'S ALL. PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER OPINIONS IN MIND TELL ME SO I CAN IMPROVE THE STORY.


End file.
